Elvis Sighting
by Kyer
Summary: Dialogue Fic between Nick and Nat: Nicholas is forced to 'move on' due to...unfortunate circumstances. :


Forever Knight is not owned by me---for which the characters are grateful.  
  
This can be archived by the www.fkfanfic.com archive, Steph's Ftp site, Lisa's CotK Library page, Fanfic.net, and likely whomsoever asks.  
  
  
This popped out way too quick to be good, but...what the hey.  
Flames will be laughed out of the house. (I live in a desert.)  
Send yer worst to kyer@prodigy.net  
  
  
==============================  
  
Elvis Sighting  
  
by Kyer en Ysh April 1, 2000  
  
==============================  
  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yes, Nat?"  
  
"Why are you dressed as Elvis?"  
  
"It's part of my new life. I'm afraid its time for  
me to move on, Nat."  
  
"As an *Elvis* impersonator?!"  
  
"I lost an arm wrestling match with Urs. Seems  
she's always wanted to manage a traveling entertainment group."  
  
"You lost a match with....Nick!---How could you, a big, strong,  
medieval knight, lose an arm wrestling match with a woman singer?"  
  
"She played dirty, Nat!. Kept bringing up stuff she  
*knew* would bring on a flashback."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Did the same kind of tricks with the others too. Hey, I'm not  
the only one whose prone to flashbacking,---All she had to do was bring up  
the new Pompeii findings, Afros, and some incident involving Mickey Mouse,  
and the others were sunk too! Urs found out that I had fibbed a  
little about that 60's flashback. I wasn't really with the Grateful Dead.  
Next thing we knew, the whole sordid affair was out. Apparently, 'blackjack' isn't the only form of 'black' she's good at."  
  
"Nick? What *others*? And what *were* you up to during the  
Golden Age of Rock & Roll?"  
  
"I...uh..was actually part of the precursor to the Flying Elvises."  
  
"Flying.. Isn't that the stunt parachutists who.."  
  
"Yeah. It seemed a fun thing to do at the time. Me, Vachon, Screed,  
and LaCroix would put on our costumes, darken our hair---well, in the  
other's cases, more like get a hair cut or glue on a wig---anyway, out we'd  
go and buzz the commercial airliners on days like April Fools---when we knew  
the pilots' claims of seeing dogfighting, black pompoudored, besequined  
Elvises would not be believed."  
  
"Okaaaaay..."  
  
"It was LaCroix's idea."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Alright---so the sequined capes were *my* idea. But he planned the  
flight manuevers!"  
  
"Can we back up some? How did Urs discover you all used to...play  
Elvis?"  
  
"Uh...well...the suit. Janette thinks I look kinda sexy in it. And,...uh...she  
wanted to celebrate a 'past lives' party....pure coincidence that the four  
of us each chose the same episode of a past life." (Either that,  
or I'm not the only one she likes to play 'groupie' with...)  
  
"Oh, Nick----you didn't go! You promised me you were going to stay  
away from the vampire lifestyle!  
  
Sorry, Nat. And you were right---the party?---it was a  
complete disaster. Janette's Mae West wig somehow caught a spark from the karoake machine after I accidently spilled some  
bloodwine in its works when she started to nibb...never mind. Anyhow.. The  
blonde hair got fried right to her head. What's left of it, anyways. Some  
idiot vampiress made a crack that she now looked more like LaCroix's brother  
than his daughter---and that's when the cat fur *really* started to fly.  
Alma sure should have paid more attention to where her panther suit's tail  
was in relationship to the fan blades. Needless to say, I *had* to take my  
suit to the cleaners after it was over. How was *I* to know that Schanke  
used that same shop?  
  
Oh God! What did he say?  
  
Who?  
  
Schanke!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nick! You can't come in here and tell me you're moving on  
without giving me the full, juicy details! So--spill!"  
  
"He didn't say anything, Nat. ...He just sort of laughed. And snapped  
a picture."  
  
"A picture!"  
  
"Darn empirical evidence."  
  
"So, Schanke's got a picture of you and this Elvis costume. Why didn't  
you just say you were picking it up for someone else?"  
  
"I was still wearing it."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Suddenly, acquiescing to Urs' blackmail was easier to accept than the  
thought of living with Schanke for the next year."  
  
"So you're really leaving then?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, LaCroix said that if *he* had to honor this fiasco, *I*  
had to go too."  
  
"And this is goodbye for a year?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Unless... Nat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to ask you... Would you be my...?"  
  
"Yes, Nick?"  
  
"Roadie?"  
  
=================  
  
End  
  



End file.
